Electronic health record applications (EHRs) are robust applications that are utilized in medical facilities across a variety of aspects of a medical practice. For example, and not by way of limitation, an EHR can include features related to managing patient data, supplementing patient care, referring patients, etc. Generally, when an EHR provider initially implements an EHR in a healthcare enterprise (e.g., hospital environment, physician's office, etc.), components that host features of the EHR are installed and executed among a plurality of networked computing devices, thereby allowing end users at client computing devices of the healthcare enterprise to access the features of the EHR. At the initial implementation of the EHR within the healthcare enterprise, the EHR provider can manually document configuration settings of the networked computing devices (e.g., hardware specifications, software specifications, network addresses, etc.) in a configurations file. Based upon the configurations file, the EHR provider can provide troubleshooting, hardware upgrades to a networked computing device, software updates to the EHR, etc., to the healthcare enterprise.
Oftentimes, the aforementioned configurations file becomes inaccurate as modifications to computing devices (in the plurality of networked computing devices) of the healthcare enterprise occur, wherein the computing devices host features of the EHR. Exemplary modifications to the computing device include: a hardware change to the computing device (e.g., replacement of a processor, addition of RAM, etc.), an upgrade to the feature hosted by the EHR, etc. Further, networked computing devices can be added or removed over time, may be upgraded to different software versions, and so forth. The approach of manually documenting configuration settings is associated with numerous problems, including but not limited to individuals improperly documenting configurations, the lack of guarantee that manually documented information is correct, etc., which negatively impacts support and upgrade teams for the EHR.